1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to pest control and, more particularly, to rat traps.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Conventional rat traps according to the prior art include a snap bar rotatably coupled to a base. The snap bar is biased to a default position by a spring located centrally on the base. In this default position, the snap bar defines the perimeter of a “danger zone,” or snap zone, where any rodent or human finger, as the case may be, may be injured upon the snapping action of the snap bar. One such rat trap is the VICTOR® product provided by Woodstream Corp. The trigger mechanism in such a trap consists of two separate components: a rod and a catch. The catch is disposed within the danger zone. To set the trap, the snap bar is rotated against the bias of the spring to a nearly horizontal position adjacent to a first end of the base. A first end of the rod is tied down to the first end of the base. The rod is maneuvered over the top of the rotated snap bar. The opposite, free end of the rod is then manually engaged with the catch disposed within the danger zone.
The major drawback with conventional rat traps according to the prior art involves setting up the trap. Since the catch is located within the operative area covered by the snap bar, setting the above-described rat trap presents the risk of the user's fingers being caught if a slight slip occurs. In particular, a user is required to hold back the spring biased snap bar, extend the rod over the top of the held back snap bar, and engage the free end of the rod with a catch that lies within the danger zone, all at the same time. Should the user accidentally release or lose hold of the base or snap bar prior to the rod being engaged with the catch, or should the rod slip off the catch prematurely, the snap bar will of course instantly snap and injure any fingers located within the danger zone which were attempting to set the rod to the catch.
Another major drawback of the conventional rap traps is that the trigger mechanism comprises two separate components, a rod and a catch, each of which is coupled to the base at a separate point of contact.